Your girlfriend's so pretty
by Vordigan
Summary: What we didn't see from the episode "Pheebs Will Rock You". We will see what was in Max's head when he found out his sister likes his new friend Oyster, and he decides to split them up, but... Why is he bothering in the first place? Is he doing it for the band? Or he has a personal reason?
1. Phoebe you two will not last

_**A.N**.: I pictured this story when I watched a scene from "Pheebs Will Rock You" in English, because in the Spanish something was missed. There is a line from Max that caught my attention, and that was the basis I used to write this story. So I'd like to receive some of your reviews. I like to read them._

* * *

That afternoon, when Max got to his house with his new friend Oyster to have their first rehearsal for the band they created in physical education, somehow he knew the possible reaction his sister Phoebe would have with the guy. Normally when she met a guy she liked, she used to get very nervous and she'd smile at everything, which was exactly what happened with Oyster. At first Max was careless seeing his sister acting like stupid in front of him, but after seeing the young hero desperately trying to impress him, that's when he began worrying. But there's no way he was gonna show himself like that, not in front of her.

Max was almost sure that Phoebe's dumb attempts wouldn't work, not with a guy like Oyster, who practically spits rock each time he yawns, And seeing her failings with her flirts, couldn't provoke him anything but laughs, nothing serious. However, when he noticed his twin was very interested in someone, he used to feel something weird, but it was a feeling he always tried to ignore by annoying her, like he always do. _"Dumb girl, as if she had a chance"_ , the young man thought after he rushed her out of his lair, so they could continue with the rehearsal of his unnamed band.

But the straw that broke the camel's back, was the moment he heard his new friend saying that he preferred dating Phoebe than stay in the band. Max slowly faded his smile after that, and the only thing that could describe what he felt when he noticed how she was getting closer to the boy, was anger and disbelief.

 _"My guitar chose Phoebe... and so do I."_

 _"So cheesy. Who does he think he is?"_ The super villain thought, after he remembered his sister annoyingly smiling alongside the rocker boy. Now Max was in his lair, the place he went to clear his mind after his argue with Phoebe at the living room. It was a vague attempt to set things right, to make her understand and forget about the guy. But it was all in vain, his twin could be a really good hero, a math genius, but also a foolish when she actually wanted to.

And being there, lying on his bed and with his sight at the roof, he was thinking about that. He was playing over and over the scene where his sister proved him, that she was completely capable to date with her new crush. He was mad with both of them, with Oyster for leaving the band and choosing to date his sister, and with Phoebe, for getting obsessed with his new friend and taking a guitarist out of the band. But... was he really mad for his band crisis? or there was something more?

"As if I care!" Max yelled, after abruptly left his thoughts.

And after he got back to reality, he took one of his pillows and he threw it across the room, smashing one of the lair's walls. Soon after, with such impressive action Dr Colosso didn't hesitate in make one of his classic comments:

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood." He said while he was staring at the poor and soft victim on the floor.  
"Phoebe's fault! She's obsessed with our new guitarist." Max answered, sitting on his bed and raising his voice.  
"Yeah, I heard that. And it looks like she missed the day, cause she was like if she got dressed for Halloween." Dr. Colosso replied.  
"She's so dumb, Colosso! They don't even have something in common. A good girl like her shouldn't be with a guy like Oyster." Max said, at the same time he got up off his bed, and began walking around his lair and thinking about it. In certain moment he stopped, without looking at the rabbit.  
"Hey, you sound like if you were jealous, pal." The bunny said, trying to taste his friend, who quickly turned around when he heard the 'jealous' word.

For some reason, the adjective the old villain said, had an effect on him. Since he saw his sister endlessly smiling, anxious for having her date, he never thought if he was complaining about his friend and his sister becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, because he was jealous. And while he was thinking on his answer for his furry friend, he quickly dropped this idea. "Max Thunderman can't get jealous!" he thought.

"What are you talking about?! I just care about the band! We just found a good musician and suddenly he left because of 'Dweeby'." Max angrily replied, with emphasis in his sister's nickname.  
"Well, if you want everything get back to normal, you should do what every respectable villain would do. Split them up." Dr. Colosso said with a conspirator voice.  
"How? I can't get to any of them." He tiredly answered, because he realized how hard it would be.  
"Then you have to think about something witty... sabotage their relationship by inventing something." The old villain replied, while he was moving his ears thinking about a plan.  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe I didn't think this properly. If I can't get to my to 'poser' sister, maybe I can manipulate Oyster and make him dump her. I don't think it'll be so hard, for some reason he reminds me of Cherry." Max said, while he was slightly laughing for the sudden comparison of their naive friends.

Max stood there, arms crossed and he lowered his eyes. He was rubbing his chin with his right hand while he was thinking about an effective plan which he could use to split them up. But it won't be easy, he knew Phoebe was hard to convince since she was really impressed with Oyster, and he was worried that his distracted friend were so blind with the idea that his guitar chose his sister as his other half. But then, in the middle of his tide of memories flying through his mind, he suddenly remembered the last conversation he had with Phoebe, some minutes ago:

"Phoebe you two will not last."  
 _"Oh we will, Oyster already thinks I'm sweet cheese!"  
_ "It's sweeches! You don't even speak his language!"

In that moment, Max thought he could make her change her mind, that maybe if he could make her realize they weren't meant for each other, she would understand. And when he saw she kept smiling about her so waited date, he couldn't help but feel ignored, especially when she ran up to her room, in a hurry to get prepared... for him of course. But even if he thought about something he didn't like to witness, with that memory he could finally get what he was looking for, a good idea, and he'll use it to make a plan, and it may work.

"Colosso, I think I got something." Suddenly stated Max.

Right after that, he approached to his desk and he got crouched as he was looking in all of his drawers, or just one. The one drawer, he designed to hide his evil things. He quickly searched inside it and after he put some things all over the floor, he took out a small black safe, he hold it in his hands as he slowly watched the safe, and without thinking twice he began typing the numbers in order to set the combination: "746323" It wasn't hard for him to remember it, even if he was not used to open the safe every day, it was a number he could never forget, and what was hidden behind those digits, it was something he could never tell anyone. Once he correctly put the 6 digits, the little safe's door finally opened, revealing his content. When Dr. Colosso noticed what Max was taking out of it, he felt curiosity.

"Bribing your friend uh? good idea." The bunny said, trying to guess his friend's idea.  
"No. I'm gonna use this money to build up my plan. It's foolproof, you'll see." Max replied, at the same time he threw the safe on his bed, he began counting the money he took from it, and then he put the bucks inside of his wallet.  
"So what's the plan?" The curious evil bunny asked.  
"I'll tell you later, I gotta move fast." Max answered, and then he rushed himself to take out his MePhone from his pocket.

Once he reached it, he began doing a concentrated search in all those files. It seemed t be a crucial part of his plan, so he took his time to to make a good look in all those 32 Gb. That's why he took so long.

"Hey, stop tagging your friends on Chirper, and tell me your plan." The ex-villain said, very annoyed.  
"I'm not tagg..." He barely answered, due to his concentration with his phone.

And some minutes later, Max has found what was taking all of his attention, and when he make sure he had everything he needed for his plan, he put his phone inside of his pocket again, and he turned to his friend.

"See ya." The young villain quickly said.

And then, right after saying good bye to his friend, Max ran to the rocks placed in his lair, he skillfully climbed up and got out of the window, without looking back.

...


	2. I'll show him we can be a couple

**A.N.:** Nothing special to say here, just enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

Phoebe's room has always been known for being faultless, her books aligned perfectly on her shelves, her shoes and clothes were always arranged at their proper place. It's always been like that, but that afternoon something was different. And all this because in the last 20 minutes, that room has became a disaster. Shirts, jeans, tank tops, coats, skirts, sweaters, a lot of clothes were now all over her bed, just because she couldn't find her only black leather jacket. She wanted to find it because recently, when she went down Max's lair to impress the rocker boy, she accidentally ripped her new outfit, and she didn't want to date Oyster looking that way, so she quickly went to her room to find that rebel jacket, and then she would be able to go out with him, to get some pizza.

 _"Who does he think he is? I'll show him we can be a couple."_ The young hero thought, while she was looking inside of her closet.

She was checking her clothes one by one, trying to find that jacket. And curiously, while she was taking out everything from there, she tried to remember when was the last time she wore it, but she couldn't make a bridge between her memories to locate the exact day. It must have been years ago since that, but yet, it was impossible she couldn't find it there, she had to find it soon or later.

But then, after she spent some time desperately looking for it, among all those things, she finally found her jacket, but when she was holding it with her hands, as fast as a thunder, those shooting memories finally returned to her mind, and she could remember the last time she wore that thing.

It was 3 years ago, she and Max were 12, they still lived in Metroburg. They had to be in a theatrical performance together; Grease. And it doesn't mean the twins were the best in acting, it was because the lack participation of the students, so there weren't many options for the characters. Max managed to get the role of Danny. Originally, Sandy was going to be played by Christine, the girl Max liked so much back then, but for some strange reason that nobody could explain, she had a horrible cold some days before the musical, so her role had to be performed by her official replacement, Phoebe. All those moments were coming to her mind very fast, and they were so vivid as if the performance happened just yesterday. She could almost remember the details. She couldn't forget her cute cheerleader costume, or the bad guy outfit Max wore, neither the fact that she thought Max looked so good in between the scenes.

 _"Danny?" The girl asked, believing she had recognized the guy._  
 _"That's my name, don't wear it out." The young man arrogantly answered.  
"What's the matter with you?" She asked him, clearly confused.  
"What's the matter with me, baby, what's the matter with you?" He rushed to reply, trying to care of his reputation in front of his friends.  
"What happened to the Danny Zuko I met at the beach?" The girl asked, trying to find out the truth.  
"Well I do not know. Maybe there's two of us. Why don't you take out a missing person's ad? Or try the yellow pages, I don't know." He suggested, blatantly laughing.  
"You're a fake and a phony and I wish I never laid eyes on you!" She yelled very angry as she threw the pompons and then she left the place._

That night, at the Metroburg Elementary, Phoebe and Max performed all their acts together, in front of their family, and the others. And of course, as they're siblings, they had to make some changes for the acts where the protagonists had to kiss each other. Phoebe would never tell anyone, but those acts were the ones she liked the most, and also, the ones where she really got blush, because she had never been so close to her brother before. At the end, she never felt so nervous in all her life, because being in the scenario saying thanks to the public, she and Max were hand in hand, and she never forgot how good she felt with that. Phoebe had the opportunity to use her jacket near the end of the musical, and back then it fitted slightly big for her. When the performing was over, the twins got lots of cheering from all the people there, but the most louder were clearly Barb and Hank's. They were seated in the middle of the room, with the little Billy and Nora.

And being there, in the middle of her room, Phoebe couldn't help but smile as she remembered those beautiful moments she spent with her twin, when they used to get along. But then, suddenly she got out of her thoughts, and remembered the reason she got up to her room. So she quickly put the jacket on, and then she went to her date with Oyster, leaving all that mess in her room behind. When Phoebe got to the stairs, she could see there was someone in the living room, seated in the couch, and she instantly knew who was there.

"Max I don't care what you say, I'm dating Oyster so..." Phoebe exclaimed while she was walking down the last steps, and then she approached to the couch. But when she was close enough, she realized she was wrong.  
"Phoebe. Is everything Ok?" Oyster said, turning to face her as he stood up, after he heard those steps approaching.  
"Oh... Oyster... I thought you were Max..." The girl tried to explain.  
"No, after Gideon and Angus left, I went down to get my guitar and Max was there, I think he's not mad anymore because he told me he hoped we can have a good time." Oyster replied, smiling for what he heard some minutes ago.

When she heard that, Phoebe didn't even considered the awkwardness of having her brother saying such a nice thing, because she understood Max said it sarcastically , and she didn't want to tell Oyster. She just lowered her eyes while she was thinking: _"sure... you'll see I will"._

 _"Uhmm... You're ready?"_ Oyster asked, as he took his guitar form the couch. _  
"Yeah, I'm ready."_ She said, clearly confused for what just happened.  
"Ok." The boy replied, at the same time he offered her his hand so they could walk together.  
"Thanks." She said. She then took his hand and then she made her path to the door with him.

After that, they both took a walk to the central Hidenville area, in their way to Pizza's Wong Palace, which was some streets from there. It looked like it was going to be a good day, a clear sky, birds were singing at the distance, there was a fresh air around them, etc. Nothing could go wrong with their date.

In their way to that place, Phoebe couldn't stop thinking about what happened minutes ago in her house. _"How could I mistake Oyster with Max?"_ she thought in a shock, for not being able to distinguish from both of them, even if they were so different from each other. The guy walking by her side could get to open a bottle with his bare teeth, but if he was different compared with Max, it was for the fact he could tell her how beauty she looked with her new outfit.

As they were walking, Phoebe turned to face him sometimes, and then she smiled at him, and all of a sudden, she realized something she haven't noted till that moment. Oyster was actually look alike his brother. They both had a similar haircut, they used to dress with jeans and buttoned shirts, the two of them play the same instrument for their band, and actually, both of them try to show themselves as bad guys, all the time, specially Max.

And even if she liked to walk hand in hand with this guy, she suddenly felt something weird. It was truth that she really liked Oyster, but not even the fact they were holding hands as they were walking, it couldn't provoke her the same nervousness she used to feel when she accidentally had a contact with his twin's hand. It happened to her several times, she felt that way even if they touched for a split second. And every time that happen, her breath used to get faster, she lowered her eyes and then she started feeling something awkward in her stomach. But having their hads together, she couldn't feel the same she used to feel with Max, not even that feeling in her stomach...

 _"Why can't I feel butterflies? Wait, did I feel butterflies with Max?!"_ She found herself thinking about it, without even know how to answer her own question. But in the middle of her thoughts, all of a sudden, she heard a voice that got her back to Earth.

"Phoebe?" Asked Oyster, a little confused.  
"Yeah? Uhmm... what did you say?" Phoebe answered, trying to join the conversation.  
"I said, do you like pepperoni pizza?" He asked again.  
"Oh, yes... yeah I like it." Phoebe said, in her attempt for acting normal again.  
"You seem a little distracted." Oyster commented.  
"No I'm just... just... sorry... please continue." She politely said.  
"Ok. Well as I was saying, that's my favorite pizza and..." He proceeded with his story.

But his words were flying through her mind without any direction, since she has been so buried in her thoughts, Phoebe was a little absent during the conversation she was having with Oyster, in their way to the pizzeria. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Max, she could almost keep a track of what she was talking with her date. She could barely hear something about Patty, his new guitar, and the fact that she couldn't take her brother out of her head, was keeping her confused all the way from her house to the pizzeria.

 _"Unbelievable Phoebe, you're walking with the cutest guy, and you're thinking about Max?"_ The young hero thought while she and the boy were getting closer to the restaurant.

When they finally reached the place, Oyster walked faster to open the door for Phoebe, so she could get inside first. In that moment she thought, that such act of courtesy, wouldn't have been easy for Max to archive, and she just laughed to herself with such a clever comparison she didn't even bother to think about. But seconds later, the distracted girl realized that she was still thinking about her twin, and as fast as she could, she left her controversial thoughts to say:

"Thanks." Phoebe said, visibly nervous.  
"You welcome." Oyster replied, as he smiled at her.

Finally, they both entered at Pizza's Wong Palace, where the awkward owner would receive them very nicely, in her own way of course.

...


	3. My girlfriend?

**A.N.:** This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you like it.

* * *

There were exactly 15 streets between the Thundermans house and the central area of Hidenville, the place where all the stores and small companies were located. Those places where the people used to go on a daily basis, just for spending the time or for truly need. And among that quiet place, a young man dressed with dark colors was walking down the street. He looked worried because he was constatly watching around him, like if he was trying to find something, or someone. Some of the people looked very careless. Some of them were walking and using their phones, and others were simply distracted, watching all those showcases. Nobody could know what was inside of the boy's mind, except for him.

About 20 minutes have passed since Max ran out of his lair. He was very determined to continue with his plan, split up Phoebe and Oyster. Now he was among all those stores, just walking and watching everywhere, trying to find one of those places. It was a store he has already seen around there some weeks ago, and it was going to be an important piece for his plan.

 _"Where the hell is it?"_ The young villain thought as he was walking faster, avoiding all the people crossing his path.

The store he was looking for was called "Freshpix", and he already has seen it a couple times when he went the central area with his friends. But no matter if he has been living a considerable amount of time in Hidenville, this time it was hard for him to find that place. He just arrived the city's central area, but being so concentrated with his plan, made him feel like if he had spent so much time there.

And after seeing several stores, he finally found what he was looking for, after he walked around a corner, near a street whose name couldn't remember. He went inside of the place very quickly, and then he took out his phone. Freshpix was a store where people could bring their pictures for a digital printing, or develope those antique films that were used in Hank and Barbs's old times. Max has never been there, but the times he watched the store from the outside, he didn't saw much people. It was hard to see more than two persons, but this time, there were 3 persons forming a line to the main reception, all of them arrived before Max did. Without a doubt he wasn't expecting that, and he had no choice but joining at the end of the line. He didn't like that.

 _"Damn! Stupid lines. I gotta rid of them." Max thought, while he was analyzing the situation._

He saw there was a man in his late thirties, he had a suit and an serious look. He seemed like he was wating for something, because the girl who was talking to, stood up and entered a little room that was behind her. She would possibly give him something and then he will leave, but Max will still have 2 more persons, and that's why he put his attention on a blonde girl behind the man. She was about 17 years old, and just like any other teenager, she was unable to stop watching her phone, but due to the way she was dressed, Max knew she must be a sweet fanatic of pink color, and he assumed the same color bicycle outside, must be hers. And then, after he put his cell phone in his pocket, he turned to the big window again, he saw the bike was next to a lamppost, and with the simple move of his index and middle fingers, he used his telekinesis to make the bike move forward slowly.

"Hey you, pink girl." Max told her, while he kept using his power on the bike.  
"Yeah?" The blonde girl answered, turning around to face him.  
"I think your bike is running without you" Max said, pointing her bike with his right hand, as he made it move faster with his power.  
"Oh no! My bike!" The girl yelled, and after that, she ran out of the store to pursue her conveyance.

The other persons saw the awkward scene, and Max smirked when he saw there were just 1 person he gotta get rid of. He just had to observe very carefully, in order to make his next move.

His next objective was a woman in her mid twenties, who was reading a magazine, and she had a little kid around the age of two. The boy was playing with a little red ball, and he looked like he was having a lot of fun with it, bouncing it over and over. Max scanned the scene and right after, he knew exactly what to do, to gain the next place. And without giving it a second thought, he lifted his hand and with his telekinesis, he took the ball form the kid's hand, and he made it bounce to a little cellar back in the store. Knowing what would happen next, Max just stood there to see.

As fast as he could, the little kid ran to that place trying to catch his red ball, but the mother was so distracted with her magazine, that she couldn't see it, and then the young villain had to take part.

"Excuse me Ma'am..." Max said, getting closer to the woman.  
"Yeah?" The young mother answered.  
"It looks like your son ran away over there." He said, pointing at the cellar.  
"Oh no. Julian!" The woman exclaimed while she turned to the cellar, and then she left the line to run after the boy.

At that moment, Max took her place just in time to see the receptionist returning with a yellow envelope. It was for the man in front of him, who thanked the girl very nicley, and then he got out of the place. Finally it was Max's turn, and once he reached the reception, he found a girl similar to his age in front of him. A dark haired girl with two sapphire color eyes. She had a nametag on her shirt which read: "Alicia", and when she saw Max, she politely smiled at him and began to attend him.

"Good afternoon. What can I help you?" The nice girl said.  
"I'd like to print some pictures." He answred, taking his cellphone out of his pocket.  
"Sure, can I have your flash drive?" Alicia asked, as she was typing on her laptop.  
"Flash drive?" Max asked, without fully understand what she meant.  
"Yeah, I need a USB so I can print them." The girl explained to the confused teenager.  
"Oh, I have them in my phone." Max said, and he sounded a little worried for what he just heard.

At that time, the girl lowered her eyes as if she was thinking about what to tell him. And after a few seconds, she faced Max, smiled at him and said:

"Well... uhm... listen, I souldn't do this but... you can send them to my cell phone and I'll help you to print them." She said, trying to low her voice.  
"Oh, sure... thank you." Max replied, and then he began searching for the pictures he wanted to print.

And then, Max looked through his files, and inside of a folder named "P" he selected only four pictures, which were no one else's but his sister Phoebe. For some reason he still ignored, Max had them in his phone all this time, and now it was the right moment to use them. After that, he sent them to her, and then she stared with her work; transfering the pictures to her laptop, and soon, they'd go to the photo paper.

"What is your name?" Alicia asked, after she quickly saw him.  
"Max Thunderman" The boy said in automatic, watching to his cellphone without attending the girl properly.  
"What size do you need for the pictures?" She asked, as she was opening the files with her computer.  
"That's fine." He replied pointing at one of the exhibition photos.

On the receptionist's laptop screen, one of Phoebe's pictures appeared, it was one where she was petting a cute little sheep. It was from last weekend, when the whole family went to the petting zoo. After Alicia processed all the pictures, she sent them to the printer, and a few seconds later she stood up to take them. When she returned to the reception, she had all the photos ready. And now, Max was consulting to his watch, like if he was counting the minutes he spent since he got there. Then, the girl took a yellow envelope from her desktop, and began to put the photos inside of it. But Max saw what she was doing, and he stopped her.

"Uhm... I'd like to put them in photo album... like this one." Max said, after he put his finger over a black album that was inside of the showcase.  
"Oh... sure, would you like me to help you with them?" She nicely asked him.  
"Yes, please." The boy answered, as he kept consulting to his watch over and over.  
"It's ok if I put them this way or...? Oh I see you're in a hurry" She curiously said, trying to show him an order for the photos.  
"Uhm... yeah that's fine." Max replied, trying to sound more calmed.

And then, the young girl began to put the photos inside of the album's pages, one by one. And as she was doing it, all of a sudden, she drawn a little smile on her face.

"Your girlfriend's so pretty." The girl suddenly said.

With that, Max rasied his eyes even faster than Billy would, just to find the receptionist smiling, who got back to her job soon after. _"Girlfriend...? Why did she say that?"_ Max thought, practically unable to say any word after what he heard. He couldn't understand why a simple word could get him so upset, in such a way. And also, he couldn't understand why his heartbeats were suddenly faster with the mere thought of his so-called girlfriend. He struggled to process what just happened, but after some uncomfortable and infinite seconds, he could speak again.

"My girlfriend?" The confused boy asked.  
"Yeah your girlfriend... she's so pretty. What's her name?" She asked, while she was putting the last photo inside of the album.  
"Ph... Phoebe. Her name is Phoebe." Max ansered with certain difficulty.  
"You guys look like a cute couple." Alicia said, then she closed the album and she handed it to Max.  
"Th... thanks... uhm... how much do I owe you?" He nervously asked, as he was taking out his wallet.  
"It's 50 dollars. 15 for the photos, 35 for the album." The young girl replied, after watching her laptop screen, then she printed the ticket.

Eventually, Max paid the $50 dollars to her, he took the album and he quickly walked out of the store, but not before he thanked the girl for her service. With the album in his hand, Max could finally execute his plan; which was, showing Phoebe's true identity to Oyster. He was so sure, that if he could see she was so cute and so sweet, everything would back to normal, his friend will be in the band again, and his twin would be the same girl she was. For some reason, Max thought it was weird seeing Phoebe dressed like a bad girl, and he couldn't help but remember the moment he saw her like that for the first time, a couple hours ago. When he was in the middle of their rehearsal, he couldn't understand why his friends stopped playing, until he realized what they were all watching.

 _"Dudes, we rocked so hard, an angel fell from sky." Angus naively said.  
"That's why I joined the band." An excited Gideon added._

When Phoebe arrived there and got leaned against a wall, Max couldn't help but staring at her, there was something that made him keep his eyes on her. He didn't knew if it was all that make up, or that bad girl attitude what was stealing his attention. But the fact she was dressed like that, could only make him remember something he hasn't thought about since a long time ago: "my dark empress of the night".

Since Max came out from Freshpix, for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about his sister, while he was walking on the sidewalks of central Hidenville. Now he was the one who was walking aimlessly, cause at that moment, there was enough space for one person only. He knew where they're gonna be, Phoebe told him they were going to get some pizza, so his next destination was Pizza's Wong Palace. The place wasn't that far away from there, just two or three blocks. But when he was at the halfway, out of nowhere, someone talked to him from the back.

"Hi Max!" Exclaimed an excited Sarah.  
"Oh, Hi Sara." Max answered, a little surprised due to the girl's sudden appearing.  
"What a coincidence, find us here, right?" She said with a big and nervous smile.  
"Yeah well... I was going to..." Max tried to say, before being interrupted.  
"Where? Can I go with you?" The girl with glasses rushed to ask, endlessly smiling.  
"No, we better... leave this for another day." He replied, trying to end with the conversation soon.  
"Oh, okay. Just call me." Sarah agreed, as she kept smiling.

Right after, Max turned around and he continued with his path. However, he could barely take a step or two, when he heard her annoying voice again.

"Max! You forgot to tell me when!" Sarah asked him, raising her voice to be heard.  
"February 32." Max replied, and then he got away from there, not even looking at her.

After that, Max kept walking straight to the pizzeria, he wasn't that far away from there, but still, he tried to walk faster. He was afraid he could miss Phoebe's date. And as he walked with the album in his right hand, he couldn't do anything but thinking about his twin, which made him remember what the girl from Freshpix said. _"Why did she thought Phoebe was my girlfriend? She didn't noticed we're lookalike?"_ he kept asking himself. But yet, Max was ignoring the fact that, having all those photos of his sister, in his phone, may raise the suspicion. _"Yeah it must be that"_ but even if he tried so hard to convince himself, it couldn't explain why he didn't deny it, when Alicia assumed Phoebe was his girlfriend.

 _"Why didn't I just told her Phoebe was my sister?"_ He suddenly asked himself, stopping right where he was.

He just needed to turn around one more corner to get to the pizzeria, and after he stood just right there thinking about it, all of a sudden, he got leaned on a lamppost, he opened the photo album and he began watching all the photos he printed, one by one. Both were paid by him, using his birthday money, he didn't care to spent it all.

 _"As long as Phoebe leaves Oyster... I mean... as long as I can save the band."_ Max thought, very confused.

When he got to the last photo, he saw Phoebe was wearing her "Algebrits" t-shirt, and she was holding the trophy she won at the Math Bowl. He saw that beautiful smile and right after, the memory of the day he let her win the contest, came to his mind. That afternoon, he walked away while he was seeing her so happy holding that trophy, and when they got home, she thanked and gave him the same smile he was now seeing in the photo. And one time, Max had to borrow Sarah's phone, just to access Phoebe's Chriper in order to get that picture. He would never tell her.

It was the loud sound of a horn car what finally dragged Max to reality, which forced him to leave all those thoughts behind. So he closed the album and walked again. He turned another corner, walked again for some distance until he got closer to the Pizza's Wong Palace. He opened the door and the first thing he saw, was his sister and his friend at a table, together. Max had to make a huge efforts to show his classic smirk, just by the time he caught Phoebe's sight. He slowly approached to her, and then saw his twin stood up, she told Oyster something he couldn't hear, and then she walked to him.

"What are you doing here Max?" Phoebe asked him, a little annoyed.  
"I'm gonna show Oyster bad Phoebe is a lie, break you up and order a Mushroom Calzone to go!" He replied, pretending he just went there to bother her.

The End.


End file.
